


valentine's day showers

by monsterslikeyou



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Like seriously pure fluff, Love Island: The Game Season 2, One Shot, Post-Villa (Love Island: The Game), Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterslikeyou/pseuds/monsterslikeyou
Summary: their first valentine's day! and it was spent traveling. annnnd now it's rainy and stormy. how romantic. well, they'll make do i'm sure. (this is a terrible summary i'm sorry)
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 6





	valentine's day showers

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is a little one-shot i wrote for valentines day LAST year but didn't finish it in time and then completely forgot about it until like a month ago. whoops. so that's why this is written to be set on the first valentine's after the villa (essentially in 2020 but saying "set in 2020" just sounds so unappealing LMAO). anyways, hope y'all enjoy.

“Spent 80% of our first Valentine’s Day on planes and at airports and now we’re finally back in Glasgow and it's raining. I hope this isn’t a sign of how the rest of this marriage is going to go.” Bobby joked as he looked out the window of the cab with longing in his eyes, watching his city pass by. Someone missed home.

He’s snapped out of his trance by MC playfully smacking his arm. Her mouth hung open at his comment but there’s a playful gleam in her eyes and a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “Oh my god that’s not funny!” she huffed out as she chuckled lightly. Clearly it was at least a little funny.

“Oh come on you know I’m only joking.” Bobby pulled MC in a tight side hug, or at least as much as their seatbelts would allow. “I know I keep saying it but I seriously can’t wait to start our life together.” He kissed her on her temple before she turned to look into his eyes. Of course he was excited - he couldn’t wait - but he really only repeated it again and again because of how much it made her eyes light up when he did.

“Me too.” She gave him a quick but meaningful kiss before turning to look out her own window into the dark and stormy evening.

It was their first Valentine’s together. Not just as a married couple, but ever. Sometimes they forgot how quickly they moved into such a serious relationship until it came to small holidays like this. It never felt too fast; let's be honest Bobby was thinking about their wedding day while still in the villa. But it didn’t change the fact that they hadn’t even known each other a year and they were already living together, now married, and beginning to seriously talk about starting a family. Of course, when it came to the length of their relationship, many people felt the need to share their opinions about it. And he understood where they were coming from; a lot of public relationships that progressed this fast usually ended up crashing and burning. But for the two of them, it always felt right.

It just so happened that they would be coming back from their honeymoon on Valentine’s so they decided to take the opportunity of being in an already extremely romantic setting to celebrate the holiday a couple of days early. It was the whole thing; fancy dinner, very expensive alcohol, and a very… ‘busy’ night. But let’s be real, that’s how most nights of their honeymoon went. Regardless, they decided that on the actual 14th, they’d just get home, order a takeaway, cuddle on the sofa, and probably watch the first 20 minutes of a romantic comedy before they got bored and decided to keep themselves entertained with each other’s bodies.

But that was fine, because as corny and cringe as it sounded, they had each other and that’s really all that mattered. But hey, what’s the point of being this in love if you can’t be cringe from time to time. 

The rest of the journey from the airport to their flat was relatively quiet. That was one of Bobby’s favorite things about her. As much as he enjoyed their banter and the way she could return his jokes so easily, they could also just sit together, in silence, and he’d enjoy it just as much. It was something they learned very early on in the villa. With all the chaos and drama, anytime they got time to just be alone, they would just enjoy each other’s company and soak in the quiet before it all kicked off again. Their silence wasn’t uncomfortable. Neither felt the need to fill the space. 

The cab finally pulled up in front of their place. It was a relatively small apartment, a one-bedroom flat that stretched over two stories with a small but modern kitchen and cozy front room, but it was a place they shared, with both names on the lease. 

MC ran out the car to go unlock the front door while Bobby and the driver started unloading their luggage as quickly as possible, trying to spend as little time in the cold Glaswegian rain as they could. 

MC joined to help carry bags in and finally they were both inside watching the cab drive away.

Mexico was great of course, but they were so happy to be home. They were Mr. and Mrs. McKenzie. In their little one-bedroom place. Ready to start this exciting and terrifying thing called marriage.

MC grabbed the door and began to push it closed but she stopped, watching out as the rain hit the sidewalks and created puddles in the road. Watching it hit the leaves on the tree across the street and roll off and fall at a different tempo than the rest of the rain. Watching it run next to the curb and into the gutter as small pieces of branches and leaves collected on top. 

Bobby came up behind her and hugged her around the waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Hey Mrs. McKenzie, you wanna get food or just go to bed?” There’s a pause as Bobby realized how his sentence sounded. “You know, I meant that as literally go to sleep but we can do the other thing too if you want.”

MC giggled, “Alright Captain B. Smooth,” she turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and noticed the flush of pink on his face, “you know, we're married, you can just ask me to bed if you want to.” She smirked and raised on her toes so her lips met his. After a moment, he stepped back.

“Was that our first kiss as a married couple in this house?” Bobby’s eyes widened with excitement.

“It most definitely was.” MC’s face matched his.

In one quick motion, Bobby moved one hand to the back of MC’s neck as he turned and dipped her back into a very dramatic, over the top, theatrical kiss. With a big smooch, he pulled away smiling down at her as their eyes found each other. “Well here’s too many more.”

“There’s Captain B. Smooth,” MC said as a grin spread across her face. Her eyes widened in an instant, smiling dropping. 

“What?” Bobby asked quickly, slightly concerned.

“I just got hit by a raindrop!” They both broke out into laughter as Bobby pulled her back up.

“I thought you just realized that you’re stuck with the captain for the rest of your life and were bout to do a runner on me.”

MC giggled and gave him a sweet smile. “Never.” Her face resumed its previous expression, “But it scared the shit out of me!” 

“Sorry lass.” He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead where the drop of water hit.

MC turned back towards the open door to look out at the rain once more. A sudden mischievous smile broke across her face and she quickly looked over her shoulder at Bobby.

“So do you want to do the other thing?” Before he could breathe another word, MC ran out the door and into the rain. Within just seconds she was already soaking wet from the force of the rain. She spun around on the sidewalk with her arms out to the side and face to the sky, letting the cold water encompass all of her.

She finally turned back to face the door where Bobby was still standing, jaw now dropped and eyes wide. “Well? Aren’t you coming?”

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” Bobby could barely get the question out before doubling over from laughter.

“What do you mean what am I doing? I’m dancing in the rain!” She began jumping around and spinning like a child who’d had just a touch too much sugar. Bobby couldn’t help, between his fits of laughter, but just admire how gorgeous she looked when she was just being herself so unapologetically. Even on a gloomy and rainy night, she shone bright enough to light the whole street. 

Finally she ran back up the stairs, stood on their “i like it dirty” doormat, and held out her hand to Bobby. “What do you say, Mr. McKenzie?”

He finally slowed his laughter enough to look at MC again, realizing she was dead serious. “What? Come on, it's freezing! Let’s just go in and I’ll make us some fresh chocolate cookies and we can watch Crazy, Stupid, Love.” He grabbed her hand trying to pull her inside with his best attempt at puppy dog eyes. Though the offer of warm baked goods and MC’s favorite romantic comedy was intriguing, and in most instances, those eyes would have flipped her in seconds, but she shook her head and looked him dead in the eye with her biggest, sappiest puppy dog eyes that she knew would melt Bobby. It put his face to shame. “Oh come on that face isn’t fair. Please lass it’s freezing! We’ll get sick!”

MC shrugged, her hand still extended, “Well, at least we’d be sick together.” There was something so sweet about that sentence. Goddammit who was he kidding, he’d jump out of a plane with no parachute if she asked him nice enough. 

“Dare me.” He replied.

“Alright,” she adjusted her stance, light filling her eyes, excited that he’s playing along, “I double-dog dare you.” Her grin once again returning, “No. Takesies. Backsies.” 

Bobby returned her smirk. He took her hand and she instantly pulled him down the steps and stopped to make sure there were no cars coming down the street before running to the middle and finally dropping his hand. She once again began jumping about. He couldn’t help but stare; her movements, sporadic and care-free, but yet so graceful and sexy. She really was one of those women that could be wildly sexy and unbelievably cute at the same time.

Life with her was never ever going to be boring again. Even on a day that would normally tire anyone out - she kept him going. And then to come home to find it pouring down, most people would be inside complaining about missing the sun. But not her. She was out here, full of energy, making the most of it; dancing in the rain. He would never stop falling in love with her.

He must not have been doing enough dancing for this dance party because she grabbed his hand and spun him around. He joined her in jumping around and for a moment, he saw the world as she must have. He heard the music that she was bopping along to, even though nobody was actually playing music. The rain, rather than being cold and making his clothes soggy and uncomfortable, was refreshing and made him feel like a teenager who just jumped in the pool fully dressed after having a bit too much to drink. Drunk on life and drunk on love. Drunk on her.

MC stopped, out of breath, laughing a pure giddy laugh, and he was pulled back to reality. But he knew being with her meant that the rest of his life was just an amalgamation of those moments.

She straightened herself back up and held out her hand. In a very over the top, posh, slightly deeper accent she said, “Ma lady, may I please have this dance?” Bobby suppressed a laugh and daintily took her hand.

“Why of course, my lord.” Bobby quipped back in his best attempt at a Victorian woman’s English accent.

She couldn’t help but laugh as she raised his hand to her lips to give it a soft kiss. She bowed deeply and he curtsied ever so elegantly before she pulled him close, taking the lead of a very extravagant waltz.

They both laughed uncontrollably as she paraded him around. Finally, with one last dip, they both simultaneously decided they couldn’t hold the laughter anymore and fell to their knees in an absolute fit. To anyone watching, they would’ve seen mad. Sure dramatically waltzing in the middle of the road in the rain was a bit funny, but that’s not really what the two were laughing at anymore. It was the kind of laugh where you don’t really know why you’re laughing, you’re just so happy (and maybe a little bit exhausted) that you just laugh and laugh and can’t stop laughing and if you tried to stop, you’d just laugh more. 

They were just happy. 

They finally started to compose themselves. Bobby jumped to his feet as MC watched, smoothing her wet hair away from her face and catching her breath. This time, it’s Bobby’s turn to hold out the hand. “Okay really, may I have this dance.” There’s a serious tone to his voice that caught her just a bit off guard.

She nodded. Taking his hand, he helped her to her feet. He gently placed his other hand on the small of her back, pulling her close so their chests were touching. She laid her head against his chest and his chin on top of her head as they began to slowly sway side to side, using their synchronized heartbeats to set the rhythm. 

“I love you lass.”

“I love you too Bobs.”

They kept swaying for quite a while more, just listening to the rain hit the pavement and enjoying the calmness of it all.

Bobby gently pulled back so that he could see MC. She looked up at him, her eyes so full of love. He pulled her into a soft but tender kiss. The kind that is comforting and calming but makes you lose all sense of reality around you. The kind that makes you lightheaded and says all the lovely things without any words. 

Eventually, they break apart, Bobby’s face covered by a smile stretched from ear to ear.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Mrs. McKenzie.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day Mr. McKenzie.”

“... Are you cold?”

“God yes I'm freezing.”

“Right let’s go inside and get warm.”

“Yes please.”

**Author's Note:**

> so yes this was probably a little cringe but oh well i had a fun time getting this little scene out of my head. i have TONS more little one shots like this that'd i'd like to share if people would be interested? i also have a few I've started with AJ as the love interest cus she's the true lmol so if that's something y'all would read LET ME KNOW okay thanks for your time. happy valentine's day :)


End file.
